


Minimal Loss

by dralexreid



Series: Dr Piper Bishop [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid
Relationships: Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop
Series: Dr Piper Bishop [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852
Kudos: 20





	Minimal Loss

Spencer was worried about Piper. Just the other day, he’d caught her having a panic attack. He knew she wasn’t getting enough sleep. He also knew if he told anyone, she’d hit him with whatever book she could find and you could guarantee it would be thick. Derek had joked she bought hardcovers just so she could hit them. He received a bruise from Ray Bradbury. Despite that, she’d been the one to give him ointment. “ _I refuse to play nurse to your degenerate charms. You can rub ointment on your own bruise_.” So it didn’t surprise him that she volunteered for the undercover assignment. It still worried him. 

In the SUV headed to La Plata County in Colorado, they listened to the recording.

> He comes into my bedroom and lays with me. He says it’s god’s will. I’m only 15. And I’m not the only one. Please help me! 

“So it’s someone using God to sexually assault these girls,” Piper noted.

“Tell us about the 9-1-1 call,” Spencer asked Nancy, the Social Services agent. 

“I believe the ‘he’ that they referred to is the church’s leader, Benjamin Cyrus.” 

“What else do you know about him?” 

“It’s rumoured that he’s practising polygamy and forced marriages.” 

“Any idea who the caller is?” 

“Uh, Jessica Evanson is the one who the age fits,” the agent from Social Security spoke, “but… we can’t be sure. So I negotiated interviews with all the children. It wasn’t easy.” 

“Well, considering their view on outsiders, it would be best if you didn’t identify us as FBI,” Piper remarked. “Just use our real names, and introduce us as child victim interview experts. Easiest way to avoid slip-ups,” she said as she passed Spencer her gun and badge to stow away.

Despite his worry, it was obvious why the two of them had been picked for the case. Piper had the most experience with kids out of the entire team. Spencer looked the most like a child interview expert. He just hated putting her in danger. “Y’know, Derek was whining ‘cause he wanted to go,” Piper chuckled.

“What did you tell him?”

“That no-one would believe it. Hell, I met him at a school and I still thought he made a living kicking down doors.”

“It’s his vibe,” Spencer nodded, leaning back in the car. He liked these moments. When he could pretend they weren’t part of the FBI, that they were together on a road trip to Colorado. “What would you do if you were here on holiday?”

“In Colorado? Isn’t it mostly just national parks here?”

“Mhmm,” Nancy said. “Most popular here is the Rocky Mountains.”

“What about that one with the cave dwellings in Montezuma County?”

“Mesa Verde National Park.”

“They have some of the best-preserved Ancestral Puebloan archaeological sites in the United States. What about you?” Spencer leaned forward, mock-whispering.

“There’s a haunted house in Denver called the Frightmare Compound.” Piper laughed at his excitement. “That’s not even the best part, they have three different houses.”

“Did you look this up on the way here?”

“Would it surprise you if I said no?”

“No.” 

“It was founded in 1983 by Brad Holder. There’s a rumour that his final resting place lies somewhere on the property and that his spirit haunts the halls.”

“Of course it does. Maybe we should go, ask Hotch for a little day off before we go back.” Before he could assent, the car pulled to a halt outside a somewhat large white complex fronted with a large flagpole. Piper unbuckled her seat, breathing evenly. Nancy introduced the doctors to Benjamin Cyrus. Benjamin was handsome, Piper noted, if not a little old. He had a patchy goatee and wore a plaid shirt and jeans. _He doesn’t look like a cult leader but then again, neither did Stalin._

“Savages, they call us,” He recited. “'Cause our manners differ from theirs.” 

“We didn’t come here to hear you cite scripture, Mr Cyrus,” Nancy retorted. 

“Actually, it’s Benjamin Franklin,” Spencer corrected instinctively. 

“And that speech was about the treatment of Native Americans,” Piper pointed out. “Good one too.” The man in front of them nodded.

“How far must we have strayed from God’s word for there to be a need to invent a job called child interview experts?”

“I’m sure if everyone followed the Bible as you do, there’d be no crime left,” Piper said, smiling at the potential sex offender.

“Well, you are welcome nonetheless. The children are in the school as I indicated,” he gestured and they walked up the steps. 

“You’re using solar power?” Spencer asked as he gestured to the row of solar panels on the side of the building.

“Yeah. We’re completely self-sufficient– electricity, food, water. Ben Franklin said God helps those that help themselves. You look surprised,” Cyrus questioned.

“No… Impressed, actually,” Spencer admitted. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For admitting that.”

Piper and Spencer made their way up to the classrooms, out of earshot as they spoke. “He’s intelligent, then again most cult leaders are. If he is doing this,” she pulled him aside, glancing around. “The people here probably worship him. You know how Hitler and Stalin were put on pedestals.”

“It’s likely what we saw out there was an act,” Spencer theorised. “Notice how he only ever quoted Benjamin Franklin.”

“Must have read his works though. Or he’s trying to prove that he isn’t perpetuating a religious cult by quoting Franklin instead of God. These girls could be hard to get through to.”

“You think they’ll tell us the truth?”

“If they believe what Cyrus is doing to be appropriate conduct around a teenager, yeah.” They walked into the classroom they’d been allocated. Jessie, their first interview, sat with her mother. Piper sat down in front of the child while Spencer stood next to her mother.

“We go to school,” the young girl spoke. “We do our chores. And we treat ourselves and each other with the respect God demands.”

“But you’ve never been off of the ranch?” Piper asked.

“I brought Jessie here when she was 2,” her mother said. 

“You’ve talked to lots of children in your work. Tell me their lives are somehow better than ours?” Jessie demanded.

“We devote ourselves to God. That doesn’t mean we’re not devoted to our children,” the mother said vehemently.

“We are not here because of your religious beliefs.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“We received a phone call claiming that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger women here.”

“You’re talking about Cyrus,” the young girl grew agitated. “Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife?” 

“You’re married to Cyrus?” 

“Yes. Cyrus is my husband and a prophet. It’s an honour to bear his children.”

“Jessica, you’re 15 years old,” Spencer spoke, clearing his throat. “The state of Colorado requires parental consent.” Piper looked up at the mother and it dawned on her. 

“She gave consent.” Piper sighed. She looked at Spencer but was distracted by Cyrus and other male members storming inside the classroom with AKMSUs. “What are you doing?” Piper got up, automatically backing up to a wall. 

“We just got a very strange phone call from a news reporter. Is there anything you want to tell me about a raid maybe?” Piper blinked and her eyebrows furrowed. They hadn’t alerted their team and she looked to Spencer who was just as confused as her. “They don’t know,” Cyrus sighed. He shoved them all into a hatch leading to a tunnel. Silently, Piper sneaked through the tunnel, trying to breathe.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she barked at him. “Keep moving.” She closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing even, _In…out…in…out,_ but the rapid gunfire echoing outside didn’t help. They walked through into a large space as Cyrus calmly instructed the group of women and children. 

“All right, move quietly. Quickly go to the left. Everybody stay together. Children listen to your parents. Down to this end. Have faith.” Piper’s eyes flitted to the piles of guns pushed into a corner.

“Where’d all these guns come from?” Piper whispered. 

“I don’t know. Garcia checked with the state police.” They turned around. “Hotch knows we’re here, he’d never authorise this.”

“Unless someone went over his head,” she muttered. Her breaths were becoming shallower. As the room filled with children, Piper suffocated in a sea of helplessness, overwhelmed by the need to protect these kids. She felt a warm hand interlock with hers and felt herself calming down. “Thanks,” she murmured. Nancy pushed over to them and the two quickly let go. 

“This is ridiculous.”

“I know, relax. You need to calm down.” The bitter irony of her words tasted rancid on her tongue. 

“Screw calm,” she spat and pushed over to Cyrus.

“Nancy,” Piper hissed through the crowd and the agent whipped her head around.

“They’re state police. I’m an officer of the state. They’ll listen to me.” Piper saw the determination in her eyes and her own swept across the sea of kids. 

“Be safe,” she yelled out, knowing two things. Nothing she could say would stop her and if she was honest with herself, she would have done the exact same thing. But knowing these things didn’t make it any easier when a bullet pierced her chest. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and her eyes kept darting around the room, her knees about to buckle when the firing stopped. “What is happening?” she whispered. Spencer didn’t answer as yells starting bubbling down from above. 

“They’re pulling out!”

“Not for long,” he murmured and Piper looked back up at him. 

While the two of them sat down, silently observing the fallout, JJ marched through to the BAU bullpen, a remote for the large TV screen in her hand. She called Prentiss and Morgan’s attention before switching on the TV. As the news reporter droned about the shootout between state police and the Separatarian Sect, Morgan recognised the ranch. Turning around to face Hotch’s cabin window, he yelled as loud as possible.

In a matter of hours, the team reached the hostage negotiation tent set up on the outskirts of the ranch. Going in, they knew nothing about Benjamin Cyrus but the founder, Leo Kane was currently serving a collective 17-year sentence for tax evasion and, as Garcia so eloquently put it, ‘going after 4 IRS agents with a Louisville slugger.’ Aaron Hotchner stepped out of the now very dusty SUV, turning around to address Rossi. “Dave, they’ve left the choice of negotiators up to me.” 

“I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit. You want a recommendation?” 

“I’m making you the lead negotiator,” Aaron told him and Rossi’s face was surprised. “Why go to the students when I have the teacher?” 

“Because the teacher is emotionally involved. So is the agent in command.” 

“I know I am. This is a unique situation. We have 2 agents who could affect the outcome on the inside.” 

“True. But I can’t be objective! I know them too well.” 

“This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Bishop and Reid as Cyrus. That’s why you’re the best man for the job.” 

“Assuming that Reid and Bishop are still in a condition to make moves.” 

“I know how bad this is. That’s why I want you doing the talking.” Rossi saw the plead in Aaron’s eyes and relented but just as they came to an agreement, another dispute erupted. They turned to see the State Attorney-General, Jim Wells, arguing with another agent. 

“I demand to know why I wasn’t told that the FBI was sending undercover agents into the Separatarian Ranch.” Rossi saw Aaron sigh and walk over. 

“The only thing that you’re in the position to demand is a lawyer.” 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m Aaron Hotchner, unit chief. I’m the guy who’s gonna tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide.” 

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Aaron stepped closer, staring hard at the man who endangered his best agents.

“Get off my crime scene.”

Piper leaned her head against the tunnel wall as women and children filed out to the temple. “What’s the procedure now?” She murmured to Spencer as he paced in front of her.

“They’ll establish a mobile hostage negotiation centre. Get someone to make contact with Cyrus.”

“I really hope Hotch is out there.” She got up, pulling off her blazer. 

“How does this keep happening to us?” 

“The universe clearly hates us,” Piper scoffed, pulling up the sleeves of her cream button-up. “So what would you do if you were out there, not in here?” Spencer stopped pacing, a look of fear stretched across his pale face.

“I’d establish a minimal loss scenario. They have to be prepared to accept that they won’t save us all.” Piper’s face fell as she understood the weight of those words.

“So they try to get the women and children out. It’d be impossible to get the die-hard believers, which’ll be most of the males,” she hissed to him, acutely aware of the guards at the door.

“They’ll have parabolic arc mics fixed on every window, won’t get much with the blinds all down, in which case they’ll do anything to get some kind of package inside with mics attached.”

“Like medical supplies?”

“Exactly. We need to get people talking.”

“The men won’t talk. They’re all believers. You’re the best shot at appealing to Cyrus.” Spencer nodded darkly.

“You can talk to the women and children?” Piper agreed and as the last of the women and children filed out, they followed to the chapel. They stayed there the whole night and when it was light again, Spencer jolted awake at a knock on the chapel doors. He nudged Piper who had been snoring softly on his shoulder. They tried to keep their faces curious but scared as they saw Rossi enter the chapel with a box of medical supplies. Piper couldn’t help but feel alone as Rossi surveyed the room and left with a handshake. “At least they’re here,” she murmured, masking the noise as she got up to stretch. She moved to the back of the chapel, Spencer following, and they observed Cyrus pour wine into everyone’s cups. “Look at Jessica,” she prompted Reid as they watched her gaze at Cyrus as though he was her world, her god, her everything. 

“She really does love him,” Spencer remarked.

“That’s not love,” she sighed, moving to tie up her hair. “That’s adulation.”

“She literally worships him. There’s no way she made that 9-1-1 call.”

“So who did?” Piper looked at Spencer, mentally trying to walk through the different possibilities. Spencer focused on the scene playing out in front of them. Cyrus lecturing them on God and trust. Jessica hanging on to every word. Her mother walking over, holding her own cup and leaning down in front of her to have a conversation.

“Watch the mother. Look how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter. She’s inserted herself between them.”

“It’s possible she pretended to be her daughter.” They watched as the sect members drank the wine but Spencer felt his heart rate rise.

“We have drunk the poison together.” Spencer looked down at Piper. 

“They’re committing mass suicide,” he whispered. 

“No, something’s off,” Piper murmured as she turned her head while scratching her ear. “He’s too calm, he took a pause after he told them and look at the guy behind him.” 

“The notepad. He’s bluffing.” Piper nodded.

“They’re scanning the audience looking for reactions. They’re writing down the names of the people who are crying. It’s a loyalty list. So he knows who will follow him to the end.”

“Jim Jones pulled the same stunt. They did a test run just like this years before they did the real thing,” Spencer added. 

When the sermon was over, the agents were ushered into the tunnel and Piper kept pacing. “So we know the medical supplies are bugged, that Cyrus is a manipulator and that Mrs Evanse–” Piper trailed off as Cyrus slammed the door open and walked into the room with his guns and henchmen, which was the only word appropriate for them. 

“So which one of you is it?” Cyrus tilted his head to look at the two of them.

“I’m sorry?” Piper asked, confused.

“Which one of you is the FBI agent?” Piper and Spencer stared at each other. She instantly ran through the possibilities. She didn’t know how or how much Cyrus knew but before she knew it, Spencer interrupted.

“What makes you think one of us is an FBI agent?” Her heart pounded rapidly as Cyrus lifted his gun to Spencer’s head. 

“God will forgive me for what I must do.” Cyrus looked him in the eye calmly and cocked his gun as Spencer sputtered.

“It’s me.” Spencer stared at Piper who had stood up, as calm as though she was going through paperwork. She smoothed down her shirt and stared at him. “I’m the agent.” He lowered his gun from Spencer’s forehead. Relief coursed through her veins and she wished he didn’t have to see Cyrus dragging her away by her small ponytail. She held in her wail and mouthed an apology to Spencer. 

He dragged her to the storeroom where he then started hitting her. “I… can… explain…” she moaned through gritted teeth between each kick. 

“Get up!” he barked at her, pushing Piper into a mirror. 

“Gah! Let me explain!” she yelled, hopefully, loud enough for the mics to hear within the medical supply boxes. “I’m not an agent anymore.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying,” she swiped at her bloody lip. “I was discharged from the FBI a month ago. I have the wound to prove it.” She pulled at the shirt she was wearing enough to show him the wound. “Trust me. I hate the FBI just as much as you do,” she said as she spat out the blood from her mouth.

“How do I know that’s the truth?” 

“Ask them. Ask the negotiator.” _Shit._ She wasn’t supposed to know that. He grabbed her shoulder, throwing her into a cabinet. “I’m not an idiot. I saw the man coming in with the medical supplies.” He pulled her up by the collar of her shirt, her shoulder still stinging. 

“He wasn’t wearing ID. Lying is evil. Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil.” Piper spat at him. 

“He’s the one I took the bullet for. He’s the reason I’m not an agent. So if you think…I would protect him,” she seethed as she stepped to his face, “you’re as dumb as you are religious.” He gripped her head in his hands before slamming her into the ground. She groaned. The lies weren’t working. _Fuck._ She glanced at the medical supplies in front of her and whispered. “I can take it.” She winced as he kicked the air out of her lungs and keeled over. “I can take it.” He pulled her up by the hair, launching his right fist into her face. She went limp and he dropped her, surveying the bruising on her before calling a guard to tie her up and take her upstairs.

Spencer was still in the tunnel. He couldn’t hear anything and he’d paced the tunnel 5 627 times. Another guard came down to take him to Cyrus’s office. It took everything in him not to yell at the cult leader, even more so when he saw the man blowing softly on his knuckles, trying not to imagine that state she’d be in now. Instead, he stood there quietly, going through every moment they’d had together. He almost chuckled at the idea of going to a haunted house after this waking nightmare. “You know she was FBI?”

“Nancy told me the woman was a child abuse interview expert from Denver. In 4 years I worked with her, Nancy never lied to me before.” 

“As far as you know.” Cyrus stood up. “Their law says that a 15-year-old girl is a child. 50 years ago that same law said a 14-year-old was an adult. Have children changed so much in 50 years? 

“I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve investigated abuse charges against small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false.” 

“What do you think of that?” 

“Doesn’t really matter what I think.” 

“It does to me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because God wants to save you. I mean, that’s why he sent you here. That’s the reason.” 

Spencer licked his lips before starting. “On the next call, you should test them. Test the negotiator. Make him prove that he isn’t a liar.” 

“How would you suggest I do that?” 

“Ask for the F.B.I. agent.” 

“No. We already know her story.” 

“They don’t know that.” 

“Yeah. But the F.B.I. would never tell us.” 

“They keep on asking you to release people. Tell him you’ll release a kid, and you won’t harm the agent. And if they really care about the children, they’ll have to tell you.” 

“You’re trying to get us to release a child.” 

“It’s one kid. If they don’t hold up on their end of the deal, you know they can’t be trusted.” Cyrus stared at him, weighing his words for truth. Eventually, he nodded.

Piper tried to memorise Spencer’s features. His hair was slicked back since they got back from New York. She winced smiling trying to remember Emily’s laugh as she flicked his hair forwards and when she touched his cheek, insinuating he was a robot. She groaned getting up as she tried to remember Spencer spooking Derek on Halloween or when she’d catch him staring sometimes as she did her paperwork. She grabbed a towel and the bowl of lukewarm water Mrs Evansen had left, dabbing at her bloody nose and glanced out the window. _Still dark._ That’s when noticed the med bag in the corner of the room. Figuring out her location in the dark, she muttered the room she was put in. Finally, she slowly lowered herself back onto the bed and exhausted, her eyes fluttered shut.

The next morning, Spencer followed Cyrus into the room with the landline and watched intently as the latter called Rossi. “I will release a child if you tell me the identity of the F.B.I. agent. I promise no harm will come to them from this point forward.” 

_“I can’t give you that information.”_

“I will send the child now.”

_“We’re taking a big risk here, Ben.”_

“Trust is earned.” 

_“Her name is Dr Piper Bishop. I…I had her fired after she took a bullet to the shoulder for me. I’m here to atone for my sins.”_ Rossi followed along with the story Piper had fed him.

“There’s a good chance we can work this out, Dave. I’m gonna provide another sign of good faith.” 

_“You’re doing a good thing here.”_ Cyrus cut the line and told his henchman, Christopher, to assemble everyone in the chapel, including the injured doctor upstairs. 

Spencer stood at the back of the chapel as the men, women and children took their seats, glancing as he saw Piper hobble in leaning on the wall. He moved over to her, surveying her injuries. “You look terrible,” she joked. “And he looks pissed.”

“Don–Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Joke. Not after what…” He trailed off, clearing his throat.

“Ahh, it isn’t that bad. Nothing a hot shower won’t fix.” She said, barely paying attention to the names Cyrus was calling out. “Did Rossi get the message?”

“Yeah. He did. I think Cyrus trusts me.” She just nodded, then winced. “We’ll get word to the team. Wait for a sign from outside to indicate what time the raid will come,” he directed hastily before he walked away.

Outside, in the tent, the rest of the team were slightly panicking. Emily, Hotch and Rossi were listening to the mics as Derek paced behind them, going through everything he knew. Rossi had figured out their plan the moment Piper claimed to hate the FBI and said ‘trust me’. Now they had one released hostage and no idea what to do next until JJ pointed outside to the multitude of men, women and children leaving the chapel doors. As they left the tent to retrieve them, Emily heard Spencer’s voice over her mic. “Guys, listen.”

_“They failed the test. They–they had a chance to prove their faith when Cyrus told them that they’d sacrifice themselves for God. But instead, they showed they weren’t worthy. That’s why he wants the media to bear witness to your true final act of sacrifice.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“I’m always looking for signs of things to come.”_

“Reid’s talking to us. He wants a sign when we’re coming in. He’s telling us this is it,” Emily explained. 

“Time’s running out. We have to go in,” Hotch said, gazing at the ranch outside.

“Best time to hit ‘em is when they’re least mentally prepared,” Rossi noted. 

“3:00 am. Biorhythms are at their low point then,” Emily pointed out. 

“We need a diversion. Something that plays into his expectations,” Hotch prompted. “Cyrus brought up Waco.” 

“Right. I know exactly how to use that. We need some Humvees,” Rossi got up to the phone lines as Hotch continued to sketch out their plan. 

“The plan depends on Reid and Bishop separating the diehards from the followers.”

“And delaying Cyrus’s diehards from reacting to our assault,” Emily added. 

“That’s not my main concern. Reid and Bishop know what they need to do.” 

“So what is your concern?” 

“Letting them know when we’re coming. The whole thing hinges on them being ready for us at 3:00 am…” He trailed off, staring at the food containers they were preparing. “Perfect.” He instructed the officers preparing the food plates to write a single message on every plate. Prentiss whirled at a soft, familiar voice coming through the mics.

_“If you can hear me, I know you’re coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you’re coming.”_

“What is it, Prentiss?” 

“She’s talking to us.” 

_“If you can hear me I know you’re coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know when you’re coming.”_

“Let’s go.” Prentiss grabbed the nearest sniper rifle and crept over till she could see the window of the third floor. Angling the rifle, she turned on the laser beam.

 _“I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know when you’re coming. If you can hear me, I know you’re coming. I can– Okay. I got you. What time? What time?”_ Emily turned the beam on, then off three times.

 _“3:00 am? Got it. Reid’s on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus. There are still children here. Someone’s coming.”_ The mic went silent.

^-^

Mrs Evansen walked in with a glass of water. “Thank you.” Piper gulped down the water as best she could with her hands tied. “Cyrus is planning a mass suicide. You know this.” The mother moved to leave. “Wait. I want to protect your daughter just like you do. Would you do me a favour?” The woman turned around. “I heard he’s planning to blow everything up at 3 am.”

“But he said–”

“He’s a liar and a manipulator. If you really believed in him as your daughter does, you wouldn’t have called us. Now he may not, but if you want to save your daughter, take her to the basement just before 3 am. 2 30 even.” The woman just nodded hastily and left, nearly bumping into the doorframe. _Now to get out of these ropes._ They’d left nothing sharp except– Piper’s eyes fell on the mirror. She limped over to the mirror and carefully propping it between her knee and her chin, she plopped it onto the ground, mirror side up. Her reflection shattered into pieces as she slammed her heel into it, then quickly kicked it all under the bed. Checking that everything was silent, she used her teeth to gently pull a big shard out and dropped it onto the bed. She clutched it gently between her fingers and began sawing at the ropes. She rubbed her wrists gently before treating the blisters on her skin with whatever cool cream she could find and wrapping it in gauze. She wrapped her hair up in a tiny ponytail and used the remaining gauze and gauze-like material around her entire hand. Delicately she rolled a pair of rubber gloves and held the large mirror shard, gripping it tightly to see if it cut through to the skin. She lay on the bed, hands as though they were still tied behind her back. She’d never been more thankful to not be able to sleep.

Hours later, Mrs Evansen returned, letting her know it was 2 45 am, that her daughter had gathered the women and children in the basement and that Reid was in the chapel with Cyrus and that the door was left unlocked ‘accidentally.’ Piper edged out the door, keeping to the shadows, hoping she’d never have to use the shard. Reaching the stairs down into the chapel, she heard footsteps and stabbed the lightbulb as she tucked herself into a corner. She held her breath in the darkness as a man, Christopher she thought, moved past her. In the middle of the staircase, he stopped and looked at the shattered lightbulb. Before he could yell anything, Piper leapt forward to grab the rifle in his hand before smashing the butt of the rifle into the back of his head. She dragged his body and propped it up in the corner. She sneaked the door of the chapel open just a smidge and saw Spencer and Cyrus in there alone, surrounded by explosives.

“Jeremiah 29:11– “I have for you, declares the Lord, plans to prosper you and not to harm you. Plans to bring you hope and a future,” he quoted. “Is blowing yourself up part of the prosperous future that God wants?” Spencer asked him.

“You think you know the word better than I?” 

“No. I’m just demonstrating that you can use the Bible to manipulate anything.” 

“Matthew 10:24– do not suppose that I’ve come to the earth to bring peace. I did not come to bring peace but a sword. You cannot convert my brothers. No one had to follow. God could have stopped me.” Spencer just stared and moved slightly an inch over to his left. “What are you doing, boy?” Cyrus felt a sharp metal poking into his back.

“She just did.” A gunshot fired and Piper dropped the rifle she was holding. “That’s for punching me, you dick.” She exhaled. “Can we go now?” It was almost 3. They locked all the doors to the chapel and bolted the main door from the outside. Piper leaned on Spencer as they hobbled to the car.

“You have the–” Spencer trailed off as Piper grabbed her shoe and smashed the heel into the shotgun side window, unlocking the side door. “–key?” he finished. Hastily she leaned over to the driver’s seat unlocking it. Pulling the mirror shard from her pocket, she cut two wires and jumpstarted it. She shoved herself into the back the same way before yelling at the dumbstruck doctor to drive. Exhausted, she leaned into the leather seats. “How’d you–”

“I’ve been friends with Morgan now for 3 years, Spence. I picked it up. Emily taught me how to pick a lock too. Haven’t quite got it yet.” They drove away from the burning chapel behind them. 

Once in the tent, Piper grabbed the most extensive med-kit she could find and pulled off the gloves and gauze, wincing. She pulled off the tape from her wrists, rummaging for cleaning fluid. She finally pulled out a napkin and, dousing it, started to clean the wounds. Spencer gently took the napkin and her wrist, despite her protests. “Just shut up and let me do this.” So she did. “That was stupid.” She opened her mouth to protest but he just put up a finger. So she shushed. “I could’ve taken it. I’m as much the agent as you are.”

“Spence, there are two very important reasons why I confessed and neither of them has anything to do with bravery or strength. The first is that we’d already established that you were the only one who could get close enough to Cyrus. The second was…” She hesitated. Clearing her throat, she continued, keeping her eyes trained on their hands. “I’ve already watched someone torture you before. I'm not strong enough to see that again, or know that…that I could have prevented it this time.” Spencer let go of her wrists and stared at her, dumbstruck for the second time that day, while she dabbed soothing cream around her wrists and wrapped it tightly with gauze.

“I don’t know how JJ’s meant to tell Lucy and Daniel,” Morgan spoke as the walked into the tent. “Or Reid’s mom for that matter.”

“I just wish– Oh my God!” Emily screamed and she tackled Bishop. Morgan mirrored her, in tackling Reid, not screaming. “We didn’t know what to think. Rossi had to pull us back from the chapel and–”

“My ribs, Em. I know, I love you too.” Emily released her. 

“Well, excuse me for freaking out! We thought you two were freaking dead! What were you thinking, locking the chapel?”

“That maybe we could contain the blast bet–” Emily looked murderous. “I am injured. You can murder me next week.” Rossi stumbled in.

“You’re alive,” he stated.

“You could sound a bit happier about it, Rossi,” Spencer chuckled.

“I need a drink, anyone in?” Piper announced, getting up carefully. 

“As long as Rossi’s paying.” Emily chuckled as Piper leaned on her and limped into the SUV, asleep in minutes on Spencer’s shoulder.


End file.
